Fire with Fire
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Prompt for Mac... Mac/OC. An eye for an eye is something Mac was raised knowing and even more than that was fight fire with fire. He'd learned a long time ago though to burn everything to the ground around those against him for the slightest injustice. Very M. Violence, Drugs, Rape, Murder.


**Think this might have went a little different than your prompt might have wanted Alva. But you weren't very specific about what you wanted so I hope this done what you had in mind justice. Enjoy. To everyone else I hope you like it. **

They were all slaves to the game. Slaves to this bullshit world and the motherfuckers who thought they ran it. Fuck them though. He'd take his time and smoke his fucking cigarette as Rory set next to him her lip busted and blood staining her shirt. He felt the rhythmic pulse of the life around him but these bastards weren't living. They didn't know what it meant to get out there and really live. Playing on their phones, buying their fancy cars, and doing everything they could by societies standards were what they thought living was.

He'd never seen a group of more useless people in his life. A group of more useless and dead motherfuckers living on borrowed breath.

"Who was it?" The chill in his voice was damn near fogging the air as he breathed out.

Rory swiveled her eyes to him but didn't turn to fully look at him and it was a good thing to. If he saw the bruises marring her face or the blood that was tacky and thick in her hair he was going to start killing his way through this place.

"Dark green shirt." Her voice was a soft lilting yankee draw.

Mac lifted his cigarette to his mouth and hot boxed it the ash burning bright and hot. Filtering starting to catch fire he snuffed the flame and stood up not saying anything. Mac walked straight through the bar and watched as Oscar turned watching him. He knew Mac and he knew well enough not to cross him and not to interfere. He just blew out a breath as Mac walked by and watched from a distance from behind the bar.

Hand running down the rough surface along the bar top Mac let his fingers wrap around the bottle. The man turned when the scraping of the bottle and the sudden sound of shattering glass was right behind him. He looked at Mac with a smug and cocky look that came with youth and ignorance, the same look Mac had carved off more faces than he could even rightly remember.

"Lose something buddy?"

Mac sneered and before he even said anything his eyes went to the two flanking him. Both tensed at his look before cold harsh eyes went back to the cock sucker in front of him. Mac's hand flashed out and caught him around the throat cutting his air off before he could even register the danger in front of him. Eyes widening and finally focusing on the what he knew was a feral glaze in his eyes the shudder that ripped through this kid was violent.

"You see the girl over there?" Mac hissed pulling him closer. When his eyes went to Rory he seen recognition flicker in the boys eyes, "Did you fucking touch her?"

He heard foot steps and his eyes lifted with an arctic glare stopping both of his companions. "She was coming on to us."

Mac growled and slung him towards the door. Misunderstanding Mac he stood and exited quickly him and his friends not even looking back. Rory was at his side and he felt her hand brush his arm. She was trying to get him to meet her eyes but he refused to see the blood smearing her shirt or the white of her eyes red from the abuse. He refused to see her done this way.

Walking out the door he watched the panic group get in a car and Mac pulled his truck door open. Rory was there and in the truck in no time already knowing what he was going to do.

"You made a scene." Her voice was soft. "You know you'll be suspect number one Mac."

"Do I look like I give a fuck!" Mac snarled shifting violently. "Do you think they gave a fuck when they held you down? Raped you?"

Rory flinched violently at his words and sucked in a breath, "I told you they didn't rape me." Her voice was a low growl.

Mac guffawed, "Don't fucking bullshit me bitch," His voice was getting lower and more feral, "I've done enough fucked up shit to every bitch coming and going that I know the look."

She flinched again and turned from him, "What are you going to do? You can't kill them."

"If you don't want them dead then why the fuck would you come to me you yankee bitch?" Mac snapped.

Rory blew out a breath again at his words but stayed quiet. The tail lights ahead of them were slowing down and Mac wanted to laugh when they turned into Cainesville. When they pulled into Luna Mesa Mac snarled and pulled in to the parking lot of the garage he worked at and pulled his phone out. He jerked the door open and walked to the bed of his truck jumping up as he dropped the tailgate. Rory wasn't moving but looking straight ahead her body slack as she tried to gather herself.

The phone rang and he hissed through his teeth when Reggie's perky voice answered, "Mac what are you doing?"

"Put Walter on."

He heard her sigh, "He's busy."

"I don't give a fuck what he's doing get him on the goddamn phone now." Mac snarled. He was moving shit in the truck and he looked up when Rory opened her door. She was looking at him and gave him a sad smile. The blood on her face flaked slightly and he felt something in him rear and buck at the sight.

"Boy what the hell is wrong?" Walter's voice was low and worried.

"The three that just walked in. Green shirt and two fucks with him...get them ready."

The phone snapped shut without a word from Walter. But seconds later he felt the vibration letting him know he had a text.

"_What about the girl?" _

Mac's sharp eyes went to Rory, "Was there a girl there?"

She paled and nodded at him, "Yes."

Mac watched her for a minute and then sent word back that she was going too. He didn't wait on a reply or expect one. His eyes went to the garage and he jumped down after he had his things shifted and room made. The night was humid and he was still in his coveralls from work causing them to cling to his body as his sweat soaked his shirt and his hair. He felt the sting of his mood and the heat about the same, both were pissing him off.

"You know this isn't like before." Mac warned.

Rory turned her eyes on to him, "Does is matter Mac? You can't see it all."

He jumped down and was in front of her suddenly. It was darker on her side of the truck with the street light being further away. They were blocked and Mac eyed her. "Strip."

She paled and looked at him, "Why?!" Her voice was slightly panicked.

Mac gripped her throat and forced her eyes from his chest to his eyes, "Show me or I'll strip you myself."

She shook and then started working the clothes off. With each loss of clothing he felt his control slipping violently into the fray. He'd known Rory for a few years now. A few years he'd help back from the abuse he'd lorded and rained on every other girl who'd ever slept with him willing or not. She was unmarked by him. Nothing ever permanent. See her shirt fall away and the marks now coloring her smooth skin he felt something in him snap and he backed her against the vehicle his hands tracing them. A whimper left her mouth but he didn't stop. They'd marked what was his, something he himself hadn't even ruined.

Her jeans hit the ground and she turned her face in hot shame and he felt the tears drop to his hands. Her hips were bruised violently and there was a bite mark on her hip that was bloody. "Who done this? Who left this mark?"

His voice and the tone brought her eyes around to his and her hand met his face bringing his eyes to her, "He was the only one who touched me...the rest watched."

He tossed her clothes in the garbage before she could even try to dress again. He shoved her in the truck and she complied already knowing her stuff in his truck. She was dressing in there as he walked around trying to get his breathing to even out. He was going to make sure he felt every fucking thing.

Walter was waiting on him his eyes weary and watchful as Mac walked to him. "What happened?"

"Never mind you what happened. Where are they?" Mac questioned.

Walter looked to the truck and back at him, "This over the bitch?"

"Answer me." Mac snapped his voice slicing the air with electricity and anger.

Walter nodded his head over, "Ready to go."

Mac moved without a care and got them all ready. He sneered at the bitch there and made sure she was hoisted and dropped hard to the bed of the truck. The drive was quick and his mind drifted not needing to really think about where he was going. He felt Rory's feet slide into his lap as she laid down a whimper leaving her lips and he grit his teeth.

When he heard the first groans roll through the group of men he looked over and felt a smile tugging at his lips. His fingers were rubbing along his pocket and he felt that heat burn through his blood. He was already riding an adrenaline but his mind was sharpening as they spoke. Rory was knocked out in the truck sleeping off the shit Reggie gave her and that gave him time before she'd wake up.

"Where are we Mark?"

Mac looked to who the dumbass one the ground was speaking to and seen it was the green shirted motherfucker. He groaned and fell to his side his face hitting the hard packed ground that was more blood that dirt at this point. It was packed and tarnished with life lost then this motherfucker would ever know or understand.

"Kristy!" Mark hissed out a breath causing puffs of dusty blood to push forward, "Kristy where the fuck are you?"

All three men were starting to become more aware and struggle. Eyes snapping open Mac watched a dawning realization washed over their faces. Mark's eyes found his boots first as Mac squatted and leaned forward.

"You didn't answer me." Mac hissed.

"All this over a whore?" Mark was incredulous.

Mac tilted his head at him, "All this over a whore..." Mac's eyes hardened and he felt a smile lift his lips on one side. He could see the humor as fear raced through Mark's eyes like the drugs were Mac's own. "Tell me Mac leaned in if you were to see _Kristy _again what would you say?"

Mark's breathing was getting faster and he seen his eyes running over everything. He was searching. Good. Mac stood up unblocking his view and he heard the hope and air wheeze out of the boys lungs.

"She set and watched right?" Mac questioned. "She set and watched as you raped her." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

Mac shifted on his feet feeling his adrenaline starting to race more as the high really started to kick in. He was starting to feel his energy and mood shift. He wanted to make this motherfucker wish he'd never even graced this fucking state, this fucking place in general. He wanted him to pray for everything and nothing.

Mac walked around into the dark and lifted the girl's limp body and dumped her forward on the table setting there. Glass clattered and broke on the ground as Mac shifted and positioned her. He whipped his knife out and started slicing her clothes to ribbons. She didn't need these.

"WAIT!"

Mac didn't slow down but only sped up and laughed when her naked body was presented and on display. The other two men were quiet and confused. Walter must have drugged them fucking good. They looked more than confused, they look almost lethargic but he didn't care.

Slamming her down hard over the table Mark's were incoherent as Mac drug her hips backs till her was dangling over the table. Her hands were tied behind her back leaving her limp and still unconscious. When Mac looked over at Mark he shrugged his coveralls off his shoulders jerking the front open and letting them fall around his hips and stepped behind her just as her soft noises started.

Mark was struggling more frantically, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Mac smiled at him licking his lips and tasting that metallic taste that accompanied lingering drugs. He grabbed his knife up and looked at Mark and then down to her unmarked skin. Rory's bruised body flashed his head and he slammed the knife down to hard it sunk up in the first swing going into the table with a driving force that made the table splinter. All of the room broke out in loud noise at once. Mark's voice was incoherent and the men with him suddenly found their voices making a symphony of threats and pleas. It was Kristy though that had his attention. The knife was straight down through her shoulder pinning her in place and making sure she wouldn't move. The edge of the blade was angle back towards him and he smiled knowing that with things to come that was going to fuck her world up.

Drugs singing in his blood twisting and turning through his mind had her screams making his blood race to his groin. Gripping her hip and making her she was right where he wanted he slammed into her with enough force to make her body buck. Her strangle scream at the abrupt intrusion in her body and her own reaction had him gritting his teeth. She was sobbing uncontrollably begging for him to stop and calling out to Mark.

Slamming into her again he watched as the movement had her body bucking even harder against the knife. It bit into her further and sliced deeper into the muscle opened a wider trench and making blood sluice down her body. His thrust was causing the knife the bite and shred her much like he was doing. He gripped the knife and jerked it hard enough to get it to release from the table but not her body before he slammed it down at a new angle. She screamed with a fresh wave of pain fueling his arousal and he watched as the knife started carving a new path into her skin.

Mark's voice was broken and starting to rasp as he wore his voice out. One of his companions had already passed out and the other was in wide-eyed shock as Mac ripped Kristy apart in front of them.

Mac loomed over her his hands planting on the table and pinning her even more with his body. "Did you watch him?" His voice was a dangerous degree of drug fueled rage.

She sobbed and her body heaved as she shook her head. Her face was coated in her blood and tears and her dull brown hair clung to her head, "Nooo."

"Then why would she tell me that a haughty bitch set back and watched she was raped?" Mac sneered. "Lying will get you no where."

Her eyes locked with his and he seen the fear ripping through her so violently that the tremors her body was giving was shooting straight to his dick. He could feel the table shaking with her fear.

Jerking the knife free he leaned back to his original position but let the knife bite in her skin. He was trailing it over her as he thrust into her harder and harder. He felt his body getting closer and started cutting deeper and more feverishly. He didn't even think about what he was carving but knew regardless. It was the company he kept and knew the design by heart.

Finishing he stepped back from her and righted his clothes not bothering to move her. Mark was wide-eyed and his chest was heaving seeing the shape his bitch was in. He felt a sense of satisfaction lance through him but knew he wasn't finished. Mac gripped her neck when she raised up and slammed her face hard into the table causing a sharp snap to go through the room. The sound of her nose breaking was a chorus of echoes and he heard a soft foot fall to match. He knew she was coming and met Mark's eyes again.

When Mark met his eyes they were wild and angry. Mac smiled at him knowing that if he let him go, untied his hands Mark would fight him for everything he was worth only to lose. He twisted the knife in his hand ignoring the whore below him that was coated in so much blood she looked like her body had been painted red. He still had his wide stance from where he'd fucked her and looked down sneering at the blood and cum leaking from her and down her legs.

"You believe in God?" Mac hissed down to her.

She whimpered weakly and met his eyes, "Y-yes."

"Have you prayed to make it out of here? For help? For your God to work a fucking miracle?" Mac chuckled.

She had fear and something else in her eyes...hope? Mac wanted to beat her all over. "Yes."

"He failed you then."

Without a word he drove the knife up in her hard and twisted the knife violently shredding what was left from his earlier work. He heard faith in her cries, she'd heard the discouraging lies, broken like a promise and he was the healing hand that was going to carve her to hell. Slamming his hand in her over and over he felt her entire body bucking as the knife sunk into her over and over, sinking into her deeper and deeper. Her prayers went unanswered as she sobbed out loud no longer calling for her bastard of a boyfriend who had dumped this on her but for her God that failed.

Mac jerked her limp body from the table and his knife clattered to the ground as it slipped from between her legs slickly. Blood rushed out of her when she was upright. Mac lifted her body and walked towards Mark. He rolled on his back his eyes murderous and dumped her on him.

"She was alive...she was alive...ALIVE! WE LEFT HER ALIVE!" Mark was rasping a scream.

Mac watched as Mark struggled under the weight of Kristy's dead body and raised a brow at his chant that she was alive. He knew what he was talking about. Rory was alive and moving into the room as they spoke. Mark's eyes went to hers and went wild.

"ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIVE!" Mark screamed his voice shredding.

Mac leaned in and jerked Kristy off him, "Did you bite her? Mark her hip?"

Satisfaction laced Marks eyes before he realized that Mac was looming over him wild-eyed. "Yes. Every time you look at that bitch you'll see that and know I fucked her senseless."

Mac nodded, "And every time I look at that I'll know that every tooth that sunk into her skin was stomped out and into nothing."

Mark barely had time to react before Mac stomped down hard his boot slamming into his jaw. He kept stomping long after Mark stopped struggling, long after there was anything to stomp...long after his adrenaline died off. The drugs were fueling his rage still and he growled when he felt a hand slide up his back.

"Mac we need to go."

Mac looked over at her and seen the dark circles under her eyes as her hair brushed her jaw. She looked worn and something in her eyes had him stepping back from the mess he'd made. The two other men forgotten momentarily.

"You need to go to the doctor." His voice was crisp and held a warning.

She gave him a small sad smile, "And tell them what? I can't tell them who done it Mac.."

"Who fucking care what the fuck they want to know." He snapped

She nodded placating him and looked over seeing both men looking wide-eyed at them shock and fear stunning them. Mac turned and walked towards them tired of being here and not willing to linger. Before either could say anything he moved quick and the blood that spilling down their chest from cut throats was the sad but true solution.

Rory walked ahead of him her body stiff and he grit his teeth knowing that the one's who'd done this to her were handled. She was his pain when he couldn't feel and he was her eyes when she didn't want to see. He was her cover, her mask, her shelter. He was the blade and threat ever looming and present that demanded blood and would hear nothing else. Mind astray. He was the pain that would get repaid tenfold.

Stepping out of the cave the harsh light of day stung his eyes and he sneered at it. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sad smile and walked to the truck. He trailed after her watching as she climbed into his truck without a word and watched him. Things were finished here. He knew she'd never talk about that night and he didn't want to know. If she told him one more detail he was going to kill everyone in a hundred mile radius as payment for the shit that had happened. He didn't give a fuck if they weren't involved, it didn't have to make sense to other. Fuck all of them in their false sense of security.


End file.
